


the avengers endgame cast watch avengers endgame

by captain_larson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_larson/pseuds/captain_larson
Summary: The cast watches Endgame in Downey's mansion. Chaos ensues, new relationships are born.





	the avengers endgame cast watch avengers endgame

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the interview Robert, Scarlett, Hemsworth, and Rudd did for Kimmel wherein RDJ said he'll be doing an Easter screening at his house in Malibu. I know he was just joking but I decided to turn it into a fanfic. And here it is. I hope you like it!

**April 21, 2019**

-

Today is the day. It's Easter Sunday, yes, but it's also the day of the **Avengers: Endgame** screening at Robert Downey Jr.'s Malibu mansion. No one really expected him to make do on what he said at the Kimmel interview (Paul Rudd, Chris Hemsworth, and Scarlett Johansson all thought he was joking at the time), but once they (and the other cast members) got the non-disclosure agreement forms in their mailboxes, they knew he wasn't joking around. 

Scarlett was the first to arrive at Downey's mansion and immediately started grilling him. "Okay, I have been curious ever since that Kimmel interview. One, I still think you were just joking and two, how did you get the full-length movie anyway? It's not even out yet." Robert laughed and simply said, "I have my ways, darling." Scarlett huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, Robert. Of course you do." Robert chuckled and then said, "Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home while we wait for the others? Or we can just talk about anything you want." 

Scarlett began, "I just.. can't believe the Infinity Saga is over, you know? I miss being on set with you guys, getting tattoos with you, Evans, Hemsworth, and Renner, getting drunk with Evans, hanging out with Brie and all the other new kids and there are so much more that I miss. I will never forget all the beautiful memories we made and that's a promise." At the end of her little monologue, she was teary-eyed and Robert saw that his co-star was about to cry so he hugged her and comforted her.

"Scar, we will still see each other. All of us. We may have busy lives and families, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out from time to time." Robert pauses for a moment and then adds, "Plus there's still the Endgame premiere on the 26th so, we'll definitely see each other still." That one made Scarlett laugh. "Thanks for always comforting me, Robert. I consider you an honorary brother of mine." 

Robert smiled, "I already know because you kept reminding me that for the past ten years." They both laughed at that fact. 

* * *

Brie Larson was the second to arrive at the mansion. She rang the high-tech Iron Man doorbell to "announce" her presence, while attempting to carry a wheel of brie cheese to give to Robert as a thank you gift. He buzzed her in and Robert engulfed her in a bear hug the moment she entered. Brie attempted to hug back but it was difficult because of the fact that she was carrying a wheel of brie.

"C-can't b-breathe," she gasped, then he let go of her. "Sorry." He apologized and she assured him that it's okay. "Hey, Robert. Thanks for inviting me. I brought you a wheel of brie as a token of my appreciation," Brie said, beaming, and handed Robert the gift. "Oh you shouldn't have," Robert said and Brie replied, "I wanted to." Robert smiled at her and looked at the label of the cheese. '**_Larson's Brie_**' was the name of the cheese and Robert chuckled. "This is fantastic. Thank you so much for this, Brie."_  
_

Brie chuckled too and then replied, "You're very welcome. Now can I have another hug?" Robert nodded, put the cheese down on the small rustic table by the door, and gave her another hug. They both enjoyed the sweet moment for a while until Scarlett yelled from the living room, "Yo Downey, don't keep Brie to yourself, will ya?!" Robert and Brie broke apart, laughed, and then Robert grabbed the cheese and led Brie to the living room where Scarlett was waiting. 

Scarlett demanded, "Larson! Where's my hug? It's been AGES since I last saw you." She pouted and Brie laughed at how dramatic Scarlett was being. "Don't be so dramatic, Johansson. We saw each other a few weeks ago." Brie said and went to give Scarlett a hug.   
(Scarlett and Brie became best friends when they shot Endgame. In fact, Scarlett was the one who first welcomed Brie to the ever-growing Avengers family.)


End file.
